This invention relates to a pullout prevention structure for an insertion member inserted into the insertion hole of a given object, and a cabinet stand for supporting a cabinet that has a socket into which a plug connected to a power line is inserted.
In general, in devices of various types, such as personal computers, their external memory devices, and audiovisual equipments, for example, as shown in FIG. 1, signal cable 202 for exchanging signals with the parent machine such as a personal computer, is connected through a connector (not shown) on the rear surface 200a of device main body 200. Also provided on this rear surface 200a is power terminal 204 for supplying electric power to the device.
Normally, power terminal 204 has socket 210 for receiving plug 208 which is connected to power line 206 (including a power line from an AC adaptor). And by inserting plug 208 into socket 210 on device main body 200, power is supplied to device main body 200 from, for example, an AC adaptor.
Heretofore, when plug 208 is inserted into socket 210, plug 208 is held only by frictional force at its contact point to a spring member (such as leaf spring) in socket 210. Therefore, if plug 208 or power cable 206 were pulled, plug 208 would be easily pulled out of socket 210 of device main body 200.
In such a device, there has been the problem that when the power is accidentally interrupted during operation, it is difficult thereafter to restore the device to normal operation.
In view of such problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pullout prevention structure being configured such that a plug inserted into a socket of a device main body cannot easily be pulled out, and also provide a cabinet stand having such structure.
A further object of this invention is to provide a pullout prevention structure and a cabinet stand having such structure, the structure being configured such that a plug inserted into a socket of a device main body cannot be pulled out easily, thereby to make the user aware that preventing of plug pullout is important, and allow device functions to be fully exhibited.
In one aspect of the invention, there is provided a structure for preventing the pullout of an insertion member inserted into an insertion hole of an object, comprising: a shaft member whose axis is at a position different from the insertion position of said insertion member; and an engagement member being rotatable about said shaft member, being biased toward the location of said insertion member, and being engageable with said insertion member. The engagement member is typically a hook member.
For inserting the insertion member into the insertion hole, for example, firstly an external force is applied to the hook member so that the hook member rotates in a direction going away from the location of the insertion member, and then the insertion member is inserted into the insertion hole. By releasing said external force, the biased hook member is driven toward the insertion member to engage with the insertion member.
In this state, if the insertion member is accidentally pulled by an unexpected force, the insertion member will not easily be pulled out from the insertion hole, provided that the shaft member is biased by a structure that is not displaced in the pulling direction or it is biased in the insertion direction of the insertion member.
Now note that the term xe2x80x9cobjectxe2x80x9d used herein is a concept that includes various devices such as the external memories for personal computers, audiovisual equipments, and so on, and assemblies of one of these devices and stands to be attached to the bottoms of said devices. Also, the insertion member may be provided with a groove into which part of the hook member is inserted.
Also, in such a structure, both of the biasing force in the insertion direction of the shaft member and the force of biasing said hook member toward the location of the insertion member may be supplied by a single spring. This can reduce the number of parts and simplify the structure.
The shaft member may have a guide part for determining the distance that the hook member is to be withdrawn from its rest position for engaging with the insertion member. In this case, the guide part of the shaft member may be formed in a first cross-sectional shape over a length that corresponds to said determined distance, and the part other than said guide part may be formed in a second cross-sectional shape, and an opening conforming said first cross-sectional shape may be formed in the part of said object through which said shaft member is inserted. Also, the second cross-sectional shape may be circular, and the first cross-sectional shape may be a noncircular shape that is larger than said second cross-sectional shape.
In this way, the user will be able to recognize how far the hook member is to be withdrawn, and operation for pullout prevention can be promoted and simplified.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a pullout prevention structure of an insertion member inserted into an insertion hole of an object: comprising an insertion member having a cord-shaped member, and a first projection on the outer surface of this object, wherein the cord-shaped member is wound around the first projection.
In operation, first, the insertion member is inserted into the insertion hole of the object. Then the cord-shaped member is wound around the first projection, which is provided on the lower part of the object. In this case, even if the cord-shaped member is accidentally pulled by an unexpected external force, the pulling force will be dispersed in the winding portion around the first projection. Thus, the pulling force does not reach as far as the insertion member, and pullout of the insertion member is effectively prevented.
In particular, according to this invention, the appearance is improved because the wound cord-shaped member around the first projection can be concealed. And because pullout prevention can be done simply, the operation of pullout prevention by the user can be encouraged.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a pullout prevention structure of an insertion member inserted into an insertion hole of an object, wherein the insertion member has a cord-shaped member, a first projection is provided on the lower part of said object, the cord-shaped member being wound around the first projection, and wherein an opening, through which said cord-shaped member is inserted, is provided in the lower part of said object at a position near said first projection.
In operation, first, the insertion member is inserted into the insertion hole of the object. Then, the cord-shaped member is passed through the opening in the lower part of the object, and then the member is wound around the first projection on the lower part of the object. As a result, the cord-shaped member wound around the first projection is sandwiched in between the edge of the opening and the first projection, whereby pullout prevention is assured.
Also, a second projection may be provided on the lower part of the object at a position near the first projection and on the opposite side of the first projection from the opening. Thus, the portion of the cord-shaped member that tends to be loosely wound around and thus to fall off from the first projection is firmly held by means of the second projection, whereby secure winding of the cord-shaped member around first projection can be made.
The engagement part may be formed in a generally ring shape that partially supports the rear end of the insertion member, and it may have a shape which is cut at a portion thereof. In this case, the engagement part itself is elastically deformed, and then, as compared with the construction in which the holder piece itself is elastically deformed, the holder piece can be given strength, and even if the mass of the insertion member is made large, the insertion member can be securely held on the latch part by the holder piece.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a cabinet stand for supporting a cabinet that has a socket into which a plug connected to a power line is inserted, comprising: a stand main body on which the cabinet is mounted and anchored; and a pullout prevention mechanism that is provided on the stand main body for preventing pullout of a plug inserted into a socket of said cabinet; wherein said pullout prevention mechanism comprises a shaft member extending through an opening which is formed in the surface of said stand main body opposite to the insertion direction of said plug, and a hook member being rotatable about said shaft member, being biased toward the location of the plug, and selectively engaging with said plug.
In operation, for inserting the plug into the insertion hole, for example, first an external force is applied to the hook member so that the hook member rotates in a direction going away from the location of the plug, and then the plug is inserted into the insertion hole. By releasing said external force, the biased hook member is driven toward the plug to engage with the plug.
In this event, even if the power line or plug itself is accidentally pulled by an unexpected force, the plug will not easily be pulled out from the socket, provided that the shaft member is biased by structure that is not displaced in the pulling direction, or it is biased in the insertion direction of the plug.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a cabinet stand for supporting a cabinet that has a socket into which a plug connected to a power line is inserted, comprising: a stand main body on which said cabinet is mounted and anchored; and a pullout prevention mechanism that is provided on said stand main body for preventing pullout of a plug inserted into a socket of said cabinet; wherein said pullout prevention mechanism has an opening that is provided in the surface of said stand main body opposite to the insertion direction of said plug and through which said power line is extending, and a first projection that is provided on the bottom of said stand main body and around which said power line is wound.
In operation, first, the plug is inserted into the socket of the cabinet. Then, the power line is passed through the opening in the bottom of the stand main body, and then wound around the first projection on the bottom of the stand main body. As a result, the power line wound around the first projection is sandwiched in between the edge of the opening and the first projection, whereby pullout prevention is assured.
In particular, this invention has an advantage that the appearance is improved because the wound power line around the first projection can be concealed. And, because pullout prevention can be done simply, the operation of pullout prevention by the user can be encouraged.